


Every Expectation

by dreamlittleyo



Series: Distress and Disarray [56]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Feelings, M/M, Rank Disparity, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: In which Hamilton and Washington should probably talk, but they have other priorities first.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Distress and Disarray [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995307
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Every Expectation

Washington is confident he won't need to wait long.

He resists the urge to pace his quarters in the unwelcome moments of solitude. Disquiet buzzes beneath his skin, along with an anxious edge of impatience. So many things he needs to say, and he can't start until Alexander arrives.

At last the door slides open. Alexander bursts through, a whirlwind of barely contained energy.

"Computer, _lock door_ ," Alexander orders urgently as it hisses quietly shut behind him.

A beep confirms, and then Alexander is moving again. Propelling himself forward.

Across the wide room.

Directly into Washington's orbit, rising onto his toes and pulling Washington down to meet him. They don't exchange a single word as they meet in a kiss too long delayed.

Washington wraps one arm around Alexander to crush him close—twines his other hand in long hair after tugging it loose. There is bruising strength in the press of Alexander's mouth, unapologetic need in the heat of his body, a plea in the slide of his tongue across Washington's lower lip.

The greedy inferno threatens to consume Washington completely, and he frames Alexander's face between his hands in order to gentle the kiss. If he doesn't soften their mutual desperation a little, he might all too easily hurt his boy.

They're both breathing hard when at last the kiss breaks. Washington peers into Alexander's eyes, hazy with feeling. It takes a moment before Alexander blinks, expression clearing enough for confused questions to flash unspoken between them.

Another moment and Alexander _does_ speak. "Why are you stopping?"

"I'm not stopping," Washington vows. He strokes Alexander's jaw with his thumbs, a soothing touch. Coaxing his boy back from a frenzied edge. "I just think… We should talk first. We should figure out—"

"What?" Alexander interrupts, breathless and stubborn. "What the fuck do we still need to figure out? Unless you've changed your mind—"

"Of course I haven't changed my mind," Washington says before heartbroken uncertainty can finish materializing in Alexander's eyes. There are a dozen things they still need to work through, but none of those things have the power to chase Washington away now. "I'm not going anywhere. I just want to make sure we do this right."

Alexander peers up at him for a long time, a charming contradiction of thoughtfulness and hunger. A dark flush reddens his cheeks, and his lips are parted, his breath coming fast and shallow. Temptation incarnate. It's all Washington can do to hold his ground, eager as he is to kiss his boy again, and to touch him in a hundred other ways.

Finally, Alexander says, "I don't want to talk right now." His voice is low gravel, sharp and honest. "I want you to touch me. I want to do this before some goddamn crisis gets in the way. Do you have any _fucking idea_ —"

The tirade, which has been building speed from the first word, cuts abruptly short as Alexander reins himself in with visible difficulty. There's an instant of rigid stillness, and Alexander closes his eyes, draws a steadying breath.

Washington holds his tongue, confident there will be more.

"I know," Alexander says at last, eyes opening but gaze locking somewhere in the vicinity of Washington's sternum. "I know you're right. We _should_ talk. It's the responsible thing to do. But if you don't kiss me again right fucking now, I'm going to lose it. Please don't make me wait anymore."

"Alexander…"

" _Please_ ," his boy breathes, softer and yet somehow more emphatic. Alexander raises his head and stares straight into Washington's soul.

"Okay," Washington murmurs, and crushes Alexander to him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Soothing, Disquiet, Face


End file.
